


Pleasures of the Flesh

by LadyLustful



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy is wigged-out, Crack, Crack Relationships, Humor, Other, Spike is an evil horny vampire, inspired by Drapple, who defiles fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A drabble, though not about Drapple. The Buffyverse needs its evil fruit-defiling blondes too.





	Pleasures of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Mondays, the entire internet and the drunk fat dwarves moshing to Slayer in my head. They are evil bastards and should go mosh somewhere else, or at least ditch the f*****g boots.

Spike let out an obscene moan of pleasure as he sunk his teeth into the tender white flesh, the delicious taste flooding his mouth sending a spark of pleasure straight to his groin, making his dick rise and take an interest.  
"Ugh, Spike, could you not?", asked Buffy. "Icky much?"  
"Vampire, luv, remember?", Spike raised his head and swallowed. "We get turned on by biting, can't help it."  
"Yeah, but an apple?"


End file.
